Date Night
by riley-poole27
Summary: Stiles gets upset with Derek after they kicked out of a fancy restaurant on their anniversary. Derek tries to make it up to him by taking him out on a special date the following day. Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles was pissed. When he'd asked Derek to go out for dinner, he'd thought that he'd been clear that they were going to a fancy restaurant. So when Derek sauntered into Vincent's Restaurant, wearing a low v-neck shirt, and a pair of dirty jeans, Stiles could feel his anger start to rise. _Goddammit, Derek_. Stiles thought, as the man sat down at their table, and quickly reached for the menu.

"I thought you were going to dress up nice for our date." Stiles said, the hurt showing in his eyes.

"Sorry." Derek said, looking down at the page in front of him. "I was helping Peter move into his new apartment. I lost track of time."

Stiles had specifically asked Derek to dress up fancy, because the restaurant he'd picked was the most expensive place in town. And they had a _very _strict dress code. Stiles could see the manager eyeing them, and whispering to the waitress. Stiles facepalmed in embarrasment, as the manager walked up to their table.

"Excuse me, Sir. We have a very strict dress code policy here." The man said, glaring haughtily at Derek's casual outfit. Derek raised his eyebrows at the man. "Every gentleman must wear a jacket. We don't allow t-shirts and jeans, or sneakers."

"Sorry." Derek said, looking up from the menu.

"Sir, you'll need to wear something more appropriate. This is a highly respected restaurant." The man said.

"I forgot my rich clothes at home." Derek said, sarcastically.

"I'll have to ask you to leave." The man said, glancing at Stiles briefly. Stiles was blushing profusely, as he looked down at the table in front of him.

Derek looked around the room. The nearest couple was sitting two tables away. The woman was wearing a glittery dress, the man in a blazer and button-up shirt. They were both blatantly eavesdropping, their food forgotten.

"Look, I'll give you a big tip. Just let us have our date." Derek told the man.

"No, Sir." The manager said. "You must abide by our rules, or I'll have to ask you to leave the building."

Stiles got into the passenger seat of Derek's car, and glared out the window. "I can't believe they kicked us out." He pouted, fingers tapping restlesssly against the car door.

Derek gave him a quick look, a little sad that he'd wrecked their date. "I'm sorry." He said, leaning over and kissing Stiles on the cheek. Derek noted with amusement how the corner of Stiles' mouth flicked upwards briefly, before he continued to frown again.

"You should be. Wanna know how long I had to wait to get a reservation at that place?" Stiles said. "I booked our table two months ago, Der. TWO MONTHS." Stiles told him, putting on his seatbelt.

"Let me make it up to you." Derek said, kissing him on the mouth. Stiles laughed as Derek's stubble tickled his skin. Stiles pushed him gently away.

"Where we gonna go now? It's our anniversary, dumbass." Stiles said, as Derek started to drive.

"I don't know. What about that italian place on fourth street?" Derek suggested. Stiles rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. He hated that place.

"Really?" Stiles groaned, disappointed. "They have horrible service there."

"Okay, well, how about that diner on main street? They have really good milkshakes." Derek suggested. Stiles shook his head. "Nope." He said.

Derek drove through Beacon Hills, trying to find a place they both could agree on.

"Just pick somewhere already." Derek told him, annoyed. "We've been through the entire town already."

"I want seafood." Stiles said, decisively.

Derek did a U-turn in the middle of the street, and drove back to the seafood restaurant. "Are you sure?" He asked. "You're not gonna get pissed at me later

for not taking you somewhere nice, right?" Derek asked, parking the car. Stiles looked at him, grinning.

"This place is really nice." He said, opening the car door and getting out. Derek took his hand, and they walked into the restaurant together.

Stiles ordered a plate of scallops, and Derek got fish and chips. Derek glanced around the restaurant, at the tacky cartoon fish wallpaper on the walls, and the dusty lobster traps hanging from the ceiling. Not nearly as romantic as Vincent's, this place was more of a family friendly joint.

"Next time I invite you out to a fancy restaurant," Stiles told him, "You'd better dress more appropriate. That was kind of embarrassing."

Derek cut off a piece of his fish and held it out to Stiles. "I did apologize." He said.

"That tastes good," Stiles commented, as he stole some of Derek's fries and dipped them in tartar sauce.

Derek leaned across the table, and kissed Stiles again. "I really am sorry." He said.

"You're forgiven, Derek." Stiles told him, grinning. He always found it hard to stay mad at his boyfriend for too long.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked, for the third time since Derek had picked him up. He looked out the window, as they drove.

"It's a surprise." Derek answered, trying to keep a straight face. "You'll see when we get there."

Stiles was surprised when they pulled up to the ice cream parlour.

"What are we doing here?" He asked, puzzled.

"Look, I'm really sorry about not dressing up for our anniversary dinner last night," Derek said, parking the car. "So I'm going to make it up to you. We are going to have a day of fun."

They went inside, and Derek ordered the largest sundae they had. Twenty scoops, plus two bananas, and maraschino cherries.

"Now, for the big question of the day : What kind of ice cream should we have? I'll give you first pick." Derek asked, slipping his hand in Stiles' back pocket.

"Tiger Tiger." Stiles said, staring intently at the dozens of flavours in front of him. "Wild cherry. Bubblegum."

Derek looked down, and read the titles. "Peanut butter. Chocolate fudge. Vanilla."

"Raspberry. S'more. Rocky Road." Stiles said, his eyes lighting up as he watched the woman scoop the flavours into the gigantic bowl. "Your turn, Derek."

"Pineapple. Strawberry Shortcake. Grapenut." Derek chose, smiling down at Stiles.

"Neapolitan. Butterscotch Ripple. Peppermint."

"Butter Pecan. Chocolate. Reeses Pieces. Coffee Crisp."

Stiles watched as the woman sliced the bananas, and placed them in the bowl. She poured the warm chocolate sauce on top, then topped it with a few cherries.

Derek carried it to the table, and handed Stiles a spoon. "Dig in," He said.

"Y'know this is an incredible amount of ice cream, right?" Stiles said, dipping his spoon into the chocolate sauce.

"We're not leaving until it's finished. Completely." Derek said, giving Stiles a wide grin.

"We're probably gonna barf after this, you know that right?" Stiles said, raising his eyebrows at Derek.

"Probably." Derek agreed. He scooped up some chocolate ice cream, and ate it. "I've got a few activities planned for the rest of the day." He said.

"Like what?" Stiles asked, scoffing. "A hot dog eating contest? 'Cause, I don't think my stomach can handle that right now."

"Nope." Derek said, laughing. He reached into the bowl, and pulled out a cherry.

"Going to see a movie?" Stiles guessed.

"No."

"Paint-balling?" He said. Derek shook his head. "Tell me." Stiles insisted.

"Nope. It's a surprise. You'll have to see for yourself."

After they were finished the sundae, Stiles felt physically ill. "Okay, I think I'm definitely going to throw up," He said, rushing to the bathroom. They walked back to the car.

"That was alot of ice cream." Derek said, opening Stiles' door for him.

They drove to the playground near Stiles' house, and Derek parked in the lot.

"C'mon!" He said, excitedly. When Stiles got out, he realized what Derek's next surprise was. A bouncy castle. An honest to god bouncy castle. Stiles' eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. 

"Really! You rented a bouncy house! Oh, my god."He said, running over. Stiles kicked off his shoes, and dragged Derek through the mesh flaps. He hadn't been in one since grade school. Stiles started to jump energetically, grabbing Derek's hand.

"I love you." Stiles told him, leaning up to kiss Derek. "This is so awesome!"

"Love you, Babe." Derek told him, backing up from Stiles and jumping up in his socked feet. His head scraped the top of the castle, and Derek laughed.

"These are fun!" He said. "I've never been in one before."

"Never?" Stiles said, surprised. "What, not even at birthday parties?"

Derek shrugged, then violently flung himself against the inflated wall. He was thoroughly enjoying himself, even as he eventually got a stitch in his side.

"I rented it for three hours." Derek said, lying down. Stiles continued to jump around, his outstretched fingers grazing the top of the castle. Finally, Stiles dropped down beside him and snuggled up beside Derek.

"This is so much better than going to Vincent's fancy old restaurant." Stiles told him, wrapping his arms around Derek's chest. "Thank you." Stiles said.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek and Stiles unrolled a few blankets out on the grass beside Derek's car. They laid down on their backs, and stared up at the stars. They were far enough away from town, that there was hardly any light pollution.

"Wow," Stiles whispered, as he took in the amazing view. It was a bit chilly out, so he pulled his hoody over his t-shirt.

"How many constellations do you know?" Derek asked, turning to look at him, reaching for Stiles' hand.

"Big Dipper." Stiles said, pointing directly above them. "Cassiopeia."

"Look, there's Draco." Derek said, pointing upwards. "And Orion's Belt."

Stiles shifted so he was lying closer to Derek, until they were touching shoulders. He loved star-gazing. Stiles wasn't acutely aware of what time he'd fallen asleep. One minute, he was staring at the beautiful pinpricks of light. The next thing he knew, his eyelids were drooping until he was fast asleep.

He awoke with a start to the sound of birds chirping. Stiles rubbed his eyes as he realized it was dawn. The sky was a greyish colour as the sun was just starting to come up.

"Derek," Stiles whispered, shaking his boyfriend's shoulder. "Wake up. It's morning."

Derek cracked open one eye, and stared blearily at Stiles. "What?" He asked, yawning.

"It's dawn already." Stiles said. "We fell asleep."

Derek sat up, and glanced frantically at his watch. "Shit!" He exclaimed. "It's almost five in the morning. What the hell were we thinking? I have to get to work in a few hours!"

Stiles stood up, his back aching from lying on the ground all night. He picked up the blankets, and carried the bundle over to the car.

"Can you drop me off at home? My dad must be wondering where I am!" Stiles said, retrieving his cell phone from the passenger seat. Five missed calls. Yup, Sheriff Stilinski was frantic.

As Derek drove him home, Stiles sent a quick text message to his dad to let him know he was alright.

His dad was sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a hot cup of coffee. He looked exhausted. As soon as Stiles walked in the room, John jumped to his feet.

"Son, if you're going to spend the night out with Derek, can you give me advance warning? I was worried sick." He said, hugging Stiles.

"Sorry, Dad." Stiles said, sitting down. "We were star-gazing. Fell asleep by accident. I'm starving, did you have breakfast yet?"

Sheriff Stilinski shook his head, as he watched Stiles take out two bowls and spoons from the cupboard. He took out a box of captain crunch, and the jug of milk from the fridge.

"Are you going to work soon?" Stiles asked, as he poured cereal into the two bowls. Stiles pushed one of the bowls towards his dad.

"Yeah." He said. "My shift starts at seven."

Stiles glanced up at his dad, as he ate. "Dad?" He said.

"Yeah, Stiles?"

"Sorry for worrying you." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek sprawled out on Stiles' double bed, and watched Stiles type at his desk. He was tired from working a double shift at the body shop, and he was getting impatient waiting for Stiles.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Messaging Scott." Scott said, distracted.

"How much longer?" Derek asked him.

"Few more minutes – Hang on."

Derek looked around him for a soft projectile to chuck at Stiles' head. Nothing usable, unless he wanted to give Stiles stitches. Derek looked under the bed, and found a notebook and a pen. Ripping off a page, he scrawled a quick note.

_Hurry up, you're taking forever._

He chucked the airplane at Stiles, who ignored it. Derek quickly made another one.

_I love you, but you're driving me nuts._

Derek folded the note, and lobbed it at Stiles' head. Stiles unfurled the note, and smiled.

"I'm almost done, Der." He said.

Derek ripped out another sheet of paper.

_I want to make out with you, dumbass._

The airplane spiralled around the room, and landed on the keyboard.

"One sec," Stiles said, typing faster.

Derek made a final airplane.

_Love you, Babe. Now, get your ass over here._

When Stiles read it, he laughed, then turned around to face Derek.

"You're such a tool," He said, grinning. "I'm done now." Stiles shut his laptop, and stood up. He collected the paper airplanes, and dumped them in a pile on the bookcase. He crawled into bed beside Derek.

A few days later, Stiles received a text from Derek.

_Come to my place – Bring a Book. XOXO _

Stiles rummaged through his shelves, and finally settled on the first Harry Potter book. It had been one of his favourites when he was younger, but lately he hadn't read it as much.

"What'd you bring?" Derek asked, letting him in.

Stiles pulled the book out of his backpack, and passed it to Derek. He watched as Derek's eyes lit up.

"Great choice!" He said, kissing Stiles. "I have a day off today, so I was thinking we could do something really nice, like stay in bed and read a few chapters out loud."

Stiles smiled. "Sure." He said, snuggling beside Derek. He opened the book to the first page, and started to read.

""Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. . ."


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles excitedly grabbed Derek's hand, as they walked into the grocery store. Derek had called Stiles, and told him they were going to throw a BBQ party on the weekend. They had a made a list of items they would need. Stiles grabbed a shopping cart, and they went to the meat department, and picked out a dozen large steaks, and a box of hamburgers.

"Next, produce section!" Stiles called out.

They picked up a 10 lb bag of potatoes to make French fries. Derek wanted to make some skewers of veggies, so they picked out two lbs of onions, a bag of mushrooms, and assorted peppers.

"Who are we inviting to the barbecue?"Stiles asked, as he picked up a few heads of lettuce, and chucked them carelessly into the shopping cart.

"Everyone." Derek said, as he inspected the tomatoes. "Deputy Parrish, your dad, Cora, Uncle Peter, Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Danny, their parents, and a few of my classmates from college."

"And what about your coworkers at the body shop?" Stiles suggested.

"I've already asked Travis, and Nicole. The boss said he might drop by as well." Derek said.

"Oh, that's good." Stiles said, standing on the back of the cart, as Derek pushed him around the store. "They're pretty nice."

Stiles was completely oblivious as to the real reason behind Derek's get-together. He thought it was just family and friends gathering to celebrate the end of summer. In fact, Derek had bought an engagement ring a few weeks ago.

He had planned on proposing to Stiles during their anniversary dinner at the ever expensive Vincent's restaurant. He'd had the ring in his wallet since then, waiting to surprise Stiles.

Derek had gone to the police station, and asked Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parrish to help him arrange the barbecue, explaining what he was planning. They'd been sworn to secrecy, as they helped Derek plan out the special evening.

Stiles jumped off the cart as they approached the tills, and started to unload the items onto the conveyor belt.

"Next stop – the liquor store!" Derek said, pocketing his list.

They paid for their groceries, then proceeded to buy six flats of beer, two cases of coolers, and a large bottle of vodka for their guests.

"Think we have enough booze?"Stiles asked, as they loaded the trunk of Derek's car.

"There's gonna be about thirty or so guests." Derek said. "Yeah, I think we got enough. Besides, Lydia and her mom are bringing over some alcoholic punch as well."

"This is gonna be awesome!" Stiles said, as he got in the car. "One hell of a party."


	6. Chapter 6

The Stilinski backyard had been completely transformed for the barbecue. Tiny strands of Christmas lights had been strung up along the perimeter, and a large, wooden picnic table was brought into the centre of the yard. There were steaks, and burgers, pies, and salads placed on the table. Jordan Parrish brought a binder full of CDs, and an outdoor stereo.

Stiles looked through the CDs, and picked out a mixed disc of pop music.

"Let's party!" He said, beckoning to his friends to join him. Scott grabbed Kira's hand, and they started to dance enthusiastically to the music. Cora and Isaac joined them.

Lydia put her drink down, and grabbed Parrish's hand. "Dance with me, Jordan." She told him.

"I can't dance," Parrish told her, laughing. "I'm terrible."

"Sweetheart, everyone can dance." She said, putting his hand on her waist, and moving to the music. She soon discovered that he was, in fact, a terrible dancer. Highly uncoordinated, Jordan managed to step on her feet three times. Lydia pretended to not notice.

Nicole from the body shop, had brought hula hoops and a soccer ball, and started up a hooping competition. Derek snorted into his beer, as he watched his uncle try to use the hula hoop for the first time. The plastic blue circle dropped to his feet every time. Peter managed a whopping three rotations of the hoop as his personal record.

"This is alot harder than it looks," Peter said, smiling sheepishly at Cora and Danny, as he knelt down to pick up the hoop.

"Keep trying, Peter!" Melissa McCall shouted encouragingly, as she sat beside Natalie Martin at the table.

"This was such an awesome summer," Stiles said, as he grabbed a beer from the ice-filled cooler. He popped it open, and took a swig.

The steaks and burgers finally cooked, John called everyone to the table to load up their plates. After people had sat down on the porch to eat their dinner, Derek glanced up at Sheriff Stilinski and smiled. It was almost time. The Sheriff pulled out his digital camcorder, and started to record.

Derek knelt down on one knee. "Stiles," He said, holding out the silver ring. "Will you marry me?"He asked, nervously. Everyone stopped talking, and looked up. They were shocked, and pleased to see Derek propose. They watched Stiles with anticipation.

Stiles was so surprised, then started to tear up. "Yes, Derek." He whispered. "Of course." He said. Their friends and family awww'ed, as Derek jumped to his feet to hug Stiles.

"I love you so much." He said, slipping the ring on Stiles' finger.

Stiles turned to talk to his dad, and realized that John Stilinski was holding a video camera in his hand. He was grinning mischievously at Stiles and Derek, as he stopped recording, and put the camcorder on the picnic table.

"_DAD_!" Stiles said, laughing. "You _knew_?"

"Of course I knew, son. Derek asked me for help with the BBQ, told me what he was planning." John said, reaching out to hug Stiles tightly. "I'm so proud of you, Stiles." He said.

"Did all of you know?" Stiles asked, looking to Scott and Lydia. Scott shook his head.

"No, I had no idea." Scott said, grinning. "But that is so awesome. Congrats, dude."

Stiles grabbed Derek's hand, and dragged him to the middle of the yard.

"Let's dance!" He said, grinning up at his fiancé, as their friends started to join the couple.


End file.
